Chansey
"Chansey!" Chansey talking. Chansey is the tritagonist of If Smash Bros Was Realistic and a supporting character in If Smash Bros Was Realistic 2. She is the former wife of series protagonist Link and Mr Game & Watch. Personality She is trying to be kind and loving but with Link abusing her, she is known to be nervous. Appearance Chansey is a pink Pokemon with orange ear things her ears and a orange egg pouch. She is shown to have an egg in her pouch as she takes it out for a bit for Game & Watch to be in so that she can get him to a a hospital after he was shot. she also has orange feet. Appears in * If Smash Bros Was Realistic * If Smash Bros Was Realistic 2 If Smash Bros Was Realistic She is seen watching TV with her husband Link. While watching, Link orders her to get him some milk. Chansey doesn't want to until Link threatens her with a Poke Ball. Chansey then goes to get his milk and gives it to him. While Mr Game & Watch, the champion of Rank A, was fighting Captain Falcon on TV, Link asks Chansey if he was better than that back in the day. Chansey nervously answers when Link brings up the Poke Ball. Then while they were still watching, Link hits her with his milk bottle, which was glass. She weeps afterwards. During the fight, she hides behind the couch to not get hurt by Link again. Then after Game & Watch defeated Captain Falcon, Game & Watch is then preparing to fight Jigglypuff. Then Chansey wants to make a bet. She then tells Link that if Jigglypuff wins, she gets the house and a million dollars in cash. Link then says that if Game & Watch wins, they are getting a divorce and she gets no settlement. Then they place their bets on the fighters. As Link in high hopes says that Chansey better get the divorce papers ready, Jigglypuff defeats Game & Watch by blowing him far back. Chansey then takes Link's house and presumably a million dollars. Then after Game & Watch encourages Link to become champion again. he goes to Link's house and says "let's get married" to Chansey, which she agrees. After Link has lost to a tree called Whispy Wood, Chansey goes with Game & Watch to visit Link. She then helps Game & Watch with training Link. After her, Link, and Game & Watch go to a wall at a street, she is taken hostage by a Goomba. The Goomba then tells Link that he must commit suicide in exchange for Chansey's life. As Link looks like he was going to kill himslef, he throws the sword at the Goomba's face, injuring him. Chansey is rescued and reunites with Game & Watch. After Link kills the Goomba, Chansey attempts to hug Link, but is pushed. She succeeds the second time. Then she goes with Link and Game & Watch to the Super Smash Tournament. She is seen in the seating area with Game & Watch, watching the fight. After Link defeats Shadow the Hedgehog, Chansey along with Game & Watch congratulates him. Later, her, Game & Watch, and Link are at a bar, celebrating Link's first victory. Game & Watch tries to give Link milk, as he deserves it, Link declines. Afterwards, after Game & Watch angrily says that it costed him a hundred bucks, he gets shot by a Goomba with a sniper rifle. Link then orders Chansey to take Game & Watch to the hospital. After the Goomba responsible for the injury of Game & Watch, she is seen in Game & Watch's hospital. She attempts to hug him, but accidentally unhooks Game & Watch's left leg holder chain. After Link leaves, it is presumed that she stays with Game & Watch at the hospital to watch over him. In the end, Game & Watch divorced with Chansey and married another Chansey. She then gets back with Link and is being punched in the face multiple times while Link was finishing his story. If Smash Bros Was Realistic 2 She is seen in the window of Link's house at the beginning of the episode while she was making noise. Link tells her to shut up for the final time before he shoots her, presumably killing her. No body was found when Snake blows open Link's door, but there was blood all over the TV Area. It is unknown whether she died or survived but is trapped somewhere, though it's heavily implied that she died as Link built the money Chansey. Death (Presumed) Killed By * Link (Presumed; Unknown) * Herself (Presumed; Indirectly Caused) When Chansey was making noise in ISBWR 2, this angers Link up to the point where he presumably kills her by shooting her with a machine gun. Relationships Link Link is her husband. Her and Link do not get along well as they have a strained relationship due to Link's abuse. Deep down, she still loves Link. Link presumably kills her in ISBWR 2. Mr Game & Watch Game & Watch and Chansey get along well. They got married soon in the first episode. Their relationship was good until Game & Watch divorced with her and married another Chansey. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Unknown Characters Category:Characters that have been Injured